xmen_movies_by_deadpool_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men
For other uses, see X-Men (disambiguation) : “''Forget everything you think you know; whatever lessons you learned in school, whatever your parents taught you, none of that matters. You're not kids anymore. You're not students. You're X-Men.” : ―Mystiquesrc The '''X-Men' are a team of mutants created to protect the world as well as maintain peaceful human-mutant relations. Biography X-Men: First Class The group that came to be known as the "X-Men" was founded in 1962 by a young Charles Xavier and Raven Darkholme, working in conjunction with a secret department of the government called Division X. Xavier then brought in Erik Lehnsherr to help lead the team, which also consisted of Havok, Darwin, Beastand Banshee. The team came into conflict with another group of mutants called the Hellfire Club, who were vying for world domination. Following this, Erik and Charles' views regarding the path of the emerging mutant race diverged resulting in the end of their friendship. Erik - now going by the name "Magneto", and Darkholme - now going by the name "Mystique", left the X-Men to form the Brotherhood of Mutants. The group was then disbanded before being reestablished sometime prior to the 21st century. X-Men: Apocalypse Ten years later in 1983 Charles and Hank reopened The Xavier School for Gifted Youngster where they took in many students including Jean Grey and Jubilation Lee. Sometime later Alex Summers brought his younger brother Scott so he could receive help in controling his powers. Later at night Jean has a nightmare about the end of the world after calming her, Xavier and McCoy decide to investigate and learn that an earthquake occured in Cairo, Egypt that coincided with Jeans nightmare. The next day Charles and Alex travel to Washington D.C so that they can learn more about what happened from Moira who was also present in Cairo investigating a group of followers who believe in an ancient mutant of great powers.That same day Raven returns to the mansion and brings along Kurt Wagner who she rescued and tells Charles that Erik has resurfaced after his family was killed by police. Using Cerebro Xavier manages to locate Magneto and finds out he has joined Apocalypse and his Horsemen. Apocalypse then proceeds to take control of Xavier through Cerebro to make all the Earths governments launch their nuclear missles into space. In a desperate attempt to cut the connection Charles tells Alex to destroy Cerebro. Apocalypse and his Horsemen then arrive and kidnapp a unconscious Xavier. Alex tries to stop them by firing a energy blast but misses and ends up hitting the X-Jets fuelselage which causes an explosion. While Peter Maximoff is able to get everyone to safety Alex who was the closest to the blast range is killed. William Styker then arrives and captures Raven, Hank, Moira and Peter. Jean, Scott, and Kurt sneak aboard and free a experimented on Logan who proceeds to slaughter most of the soldiers before finally being calmed down and having Jean restore his memories before he finally escapes the facility. Freeing the others the group travel to Cairo with a Jet stored in the facility and dawn flight suits, determined to stop Apocalyspe plans. On the way a nervous Jean ask Raven if she was scared on that fateful day in Washington D.C. in 1973. Raven says no but tells them that she was scared on her first mission and fondly recounts the heroic efforts of her allies. Arriving in Cairo Jean discovers Apocalyspe plan is to transfer his mind into Xavier which would allow him to control everyone. The group splits up as Raven and Peter go to stop Erik and the others go to rescue Charles. Nightcrawler teleports into the pyramid where he is attacked by Archangel. After a grueling battle Nightcrawler manages to defeat Archangel and rescue Charles before the mind transferrance process can be completed but not before Xavier loses all of his hair. Meanwhile Mystique and Quicksilver locate Magneto. Raven proceeds to tell Erik that while he thinks he has lost all his family tells him that he still has Charles, herself, and Peter who does not directly tell him that he is his son. On board the Jet the others attempt to escape with Xavier only for Psylocke and Arcangel to send the jet crashing but Nightcrawler is able to teleport everyone to safety. Apocalyspe calls out Charles only to be attacked by both Quicksilver and Mystique who he subdues and tortures to call out Charles. Xavier reminded that through the mind transferrance process he and Apocalyspe are still connected enters Apocalyspe mind and proceeds to brutally beat Apocalyspe. However Apocalyspe gains the upper hand and proceeds to brutally thrash Xavier. Meanwhile Cyclops and Beast try to hold off Apocalyspe physical body and are aided by a reformed Magneto. However Apocalyspe still proves to be to powerful and advances until Jean having unlocked the power of the Phoenix comes and changes the tide and proceeds to burn away Apocalyspe armor and body. Apocalyspe tries to escape but Storm then also comes to there aid as Jean fully vaporizes Apocalyspe In the aftermath, Xavier and Moira rekindle their relationship. Erik and Jean help reconstruct the school, but Erik refuses Xavier's offer to stay and help teach. Hank, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kurt, Peter, and Raven become the new X-Men, and Hank and Raven train the new recruits for the battles ahead. Deadpool Despite their best efforts and helping him defeat Ajax, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead were unable to convince Deadpool into joining the X-Men. Logan By the year 2029, the X-Men had been disbanded with the only known members alive being Logan and Charles Xavier, with the former caring for the latter. However their adventures over the years were eventually documented and made into comics. Relationships Allies * Magneto * Moira MacTaggart * Deadpool ** Vanessa Carlysle Enemies * Hellfire Club ** Sebastian Shaw † ** Emma Frost † ** Angel Salvadore † ** Azazel † ** Riptide * Trask Industries ** Bolivar Trask *** Sentinels † * William Stryker * Apocalypse † - Victim ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Psylocke *** Archangel † * Ajax † * Angel Dust Members Former Members Deceased Members Category:Teams